Many fishermen add weighted sinkers to fishing lines to stabilize, support, and/or submerge the fishing lines on or under water. A split shot sinker is a weighted sinker that can be spherical or oval in shape, with a slot formed central in the split shot sinker, partially dividing the split shot sinker into two hemispheres. The slot provides an opening in which a fishing line can be inserted and the split shot sinker can be compressed or crimped shut around the fishing line for attachment.